Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to electric motors and, more particularly, to a motor having a non-circular stator.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electric motors are generally used to provide translational or rotational motion to the various moving elements of automated mechanical devices. The electric motors used typically comprise rotating elements (rotors) assembled with stationary elements (stators). Magnets are located between the rotating and stationary elements or directly on the rotating element. Coils are wound around soft iron cores on the stationary elements and are located proximate the magnets.
In operating an electric motor, an electric current is passed through the coils, and a magnetic field is generated, which acts upon the magnets. When the magnetic field acts upon the magnets, one side of the rotating element is pushed and an opposing side of the rotating element is pulled, which thereby causes the rotating element to rotate relative to the stationary element. Efficiency of the rotation is based at least in part on the shape of the magnetic components used and the characteristics of the materials used in the fabrication of the electric motor.